hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Hacker
General Hacker is a new classmate type added to the game on March 28, 2014. They are unlocked at Level 17 with Rebels. They are a combination of Rebel and Nerd. In-Game Description No code's too complex, no firewall too fiery for bold, brilliant Hackers. The internet's their battlefield, and savvy tech skills are their weapon! Can't stop the signal! Hangouts Hackers can be placed in Rebel or Nerd Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Hacker Classmate's pose is typing furiously on a laptop. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 116 CpH * Level 2: 126 CpH * Level 3: 136 CpH * Level 4: 146 CpH * Level 5: 156 CpH * Level 6: 165 CpH * Level 7: 176 CpH * Level 8: 186 CpH * Level 9: 196 CpH * Level 10: 206 CpH Female * Level 1: 108 CpH * Level 2: 118 CpH * Level 3: 128 CpH * Level 4: 138 CpH * Level 5: 148 CpH * Level 6: 158 CpH * Level 7: 168 CpH * Level 8: 178 CpH * Level 9: 188 CpH * Level 10: 198 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Hacker. However, it must be noted that the female Hacker is more rare than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Hacker is part Rebel and Nerd, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Hacker is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Hacker (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a Rebel and DJ, since it will satisfy the need for a Rebel and Nerd clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Hacker, party length and admission is 11 hours and 15 minutes. For the female Hacker, party length and admission is 1 day and 14 hours. Combination List * Hacker + Hacker * Rebel + Nerd * Nerd + Hacker * Rebel + Hacker Rarity The rarity for a male Hacker is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Hacker is 4 stars or ultra rare. Prices The male Hacker can be purchased in the Store for 270 rings, while the female Hacker costs 3,000 rings. This simply indicates that the female Hacker is the rarer classmate because she costs more. When selling the Hackers, the male is worth 1,125 coins, while the female is worth 3,800 coins. Outfits 'Male' Hacker Level 1.png|Male Level 1 Hacker Outfit Hacker Level 4.png|Male Level 4 Hacker Outfit Male Level 7 Hacker Outfit.png|Male Level 7 Hacker Outfit Male Level 10 Hacker Outfit.png|Male Level 10 Hacker Outfit 'Female' Female Level 1 Hacker Outfit.png|Female Level 1 Hacker Outfit Female Level 4 Hacker Outfit.png|Female Level 4 Hacker Outfit Female Level 7 Hacker Outfit.png|Female Level 7 Hacker Outfit IMG_0293.PNG|Female Level 10 Hacker Outfit Composed Of Hackers are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types